Le Bal de Central
by galilab
Summary: Du royxriza, de l'edxwinry, du rossxbroche...Il y en a pour tous les goûts, dans ce bal du tricentenaire de l'examen des alchimistes d'état.Musique, maestro!
1. Chapter 1

**LE BAL DE CENTRAL**

_avant propos_

**situation dans l'histoire:** juste à la fin du tome 10 du manga, en imaginant que Maria Ross aie été innocentée et soit revenue au pays.

**personnages du manga présents:** Edward, Winry, Roy, Riza, L'équipe de Roy, Schizka, Alphonse, Armstrong, Maria Ross, Dennis Broche, King Bradley, la fleuriste...

**personnages inventés**: le général Tassadar.

**contenu**: du Royai, de L'Edwin, une bonne dose d'action, de l'humour et de l'amour!

**le petit mot de l'auteur**: je m'essaye au genre humoristico-romantique alors soyez indulgents!

* * *

**chapitre 1: une très mauvaise idée**

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

Le hurlement du colonel Mustang, alchimiste de Flamme de son état, héros de la guerre d'Ishbal, bourreau des coeurs de Central et fainéant invétéré fit trembler les murs du Q.G. John Havoc, Heimans Breda, Kain Fuery et Vato Falman qui déjeunaient tranquillement au réfectoire se demandèrent aussitôt ce qui avait bien pu faire perdre à ce point son calme au Flame Alchemist. Une nouvelle campagne à Ishbal? La promotion du Fullmetal au grade de général de brigade? Un rateau ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus avant sur le sujet, car leur supérieure adorée, le lieutenant Hawkeye, vint les quérir et leur annonça calmement qu'ils étaient attendus dans le bureau du colonel.

Ce dernier se tenait la tête entre les mains et gromellait dans sa barbe. Sur son bureau un morceau de papier calciné fumait encore, preuve que le beuglement du Flame Alchemist venait effectivement d'une mauvaise nouvelle. L'équipe se rangea au garde à vous devant son supérieur et attendit des explications complémentaires. Alors qu'un silence gênant persistait, le commandant Armstrong et ses deux subordonnés Maria Ross et Dennis Broche glissèrent la tête (enfin, un peu plus dans le cas du commandant) par l'embrasure de la porte.

"Un problême, Colonel? demanda le colosse de sa voix de stentor.

-C'est la plus mauvaise idée que j'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie, parvint à articuler Roy après un violent effort visiblement destiné à réfréner une colère prodigieuse. Je viens de recevoir un message du comité des célébrations militaires d'Amestris: visiblement, cette bande de glandeurs a des projets nous concernant. Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire! (_à cette phrase, le lieutenant Hawkeye eut un imperceptible sourire: son chef n'était pas précisément le modèle du travailleur acharné_)

- Eh bien, Colonel, qu'ont ils derrière la tête? pressa l'adjudant Kain Fuery.

- Ils ont décidé de fêter comme il se doit le tricentenaire de la création des alchimistes d'état. Et ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser un grand gala à central. Avec un BAL à la clé...

- Et en quoi est-ce dérangeant? risqua Heymans Breda en déglutissant péniblement. Après tout, c'est pas nos affaires, on va juste regarder se trémousser une bande de crânes d'oeufs!

- Pas précisément, sous lieutenant... La présence de TOUS les militaires de Central est requise ainsi que celle des alchimistes d'état. De plus, il semble que l'on doive avoir une partenaire attitrée pour la soirée.

- NON?!" Toute l'assemblée masculine présente était l'image même de la stupéfaction.

Le Flame alchemist eut un hochement de tête funèbre.

"Nous avons une semaine pour tout organiser, la sécurité, les locaux, les invités... Et nos cavalières.

- Peut-on savoir qui a eu cette idée mirobolante? s'étouffa John Havoc en se tortillant dans son fauteuil roulant, séquelle de sa rencontre avec l'homonculus nommé Lust.

- Visiblement, un rond de cuir nommé Tassadar. Un haut gradé venu du sud du pays. 'Faut croire que le soleil lui a tapé un peu trop fort sur la tête! Quelle _absurdité_, vraiment!"

Le Colonel Mustang, occupé qu'il était à critiquer les moeurs, la famille et les déficiences physiques du dénommé Tassadar, ne vit pas le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté le doux visage de Riza Hawkeye depuis l'annonce du bal s'effacer aussi rapidement qu'une ampoule qui grille.

"Mais je suppose qu'on a pas le choix, soupira Roy. Allez, messieurs, on a du travail. Commandant Armstrong?Puis-je compter sur vous pour nous dégotter un lieu convenable?

-Assurément, Colonel, proclama le géant en bombant le torse. Vous verrez que dans la famille Armstrong, l'organisation de galas est un savoir faire se transmettant de générations en...

-Je vous crois sur parole, merci!!" conclut très vite le colonel Mustang.

Alors que les différentes personnes quittaient son bureau, le colonel Mustang prit sa subordonnée unique et préférée à témoin.

"Lieutenant, vous êtes bien d'acord que des manifestations aussi futiles que le théâtre ou les bals n'ont rien à faire dans la vie du soldat, n'est-ce pas?

_Ladite Lieutenant ne dit rien mais n'ne pensa pas moins que si c'était le cas, Roy n'avait qu'à arrêter d'aller à ces "manifestations futiles" avec ses admiratrices._

"-Et cette cavalière qu'il me faut trouver, quelle corvée!!

-Oui, un vrai calvaire, dit sêchement Riza. _Roy rata le premeir avertissement._

-A qui le dites vous! mais je n'aurai que l'embarras du choix.

-C'est passionnant, colonel. _Roy rata aussi le second avertissement._

- J'ai tellement de femmes qui me courent après que je me soucie de qui ce sera comme de mon premier flirt."

Le lieutenant Hawkeye salua et sortit en claquant la porte. Roy fut surpris et légèrement inquiet. S'il ne se savait pas irrésistible, il aurait pu croire que sa subordonnée était fâchée contre lui. Mais c'était bien entendu impossible. Il se remit au "travail", en se demandant si oui ou non, il allait demander au lieutenant d'être sa cavalière, comme il l'avait décidé dès le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur ce foutu papier.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 2: recherche cavalière désespérément**

Lorsqu'Edward et Alphonse Elric se présentèrent au Q.G de Central, ils ne remarquèrent pas la tension qui régnait dans les couloirs. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus que la quasi totalité des éléments mâles de l'armée étaient en train de courtiser allègrement la quasi totalité des éléments féminins de ladite armée. Et ils ne furent pas non plus en mesure de repérer le sourire diabolique de Mustang quand il les fit entrer dans son bureau. Tous ces petits éléments auraient dù leur mettre la puce à l'oreille et les inciter à déguerpir le plus vite possible. Hélas, le duo Elric faisait parfois preuve d'une regrettable distraction. Le Lieutenant Colonel Mustang les fit assoir, et leur dit:

"Alors Alphonse, où as-tu perdu ton frère cette fois ci? OOOOOOH pardooooooooon Ed', je ne t'avais pas vu, quelle idée de te cacher sous le coude de ton frère!! (_Alphonse rattrapa son frangin furax d'un mouvement ample et rodé par l'expérience_.) Bon blague à part, Fullmetal, où étais-tu en train de traîner tes basques? Il m'a fallu deux jours pour te localiser!

- Colonel, j'étais à Reesembul, pour raccompagner ma mécano chez elle. Vous vous rappellez? Vous m'avez dit qu'avec ces saletés d'Homonculus dans les parages, c'était pas très prudent de la laisser seule

- M'est avis que t'aurais mieux fait de te la garder sous la main, dit Mustang d'un air entendu.

-ça veut dire quoi ça? répliqua très vite Ed, les joues un peu roses. T'as intérêt à t'expliquer, si tu veux pas te prendre mon fullmetal poing dans ta tronche de minet gominé!"

On lui expliqua. A la fin de ladite explication, Ed avait l'air un peu ahuri. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort méritoire pour reprendre son empire sur lui même...

"A-Attendez... Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'il faut que je me trouve une cavalière pour dans cinq jours? J'suis pas affecté à Central, moi!! en plus, je devrai même pas être là!

-Certes, Fullmetal, certes, sauf que tu es là en ce moment et que tous les alchimistes d'état de la région qui ne sont pas en mission sont conviés obligatoirement... De plus, tu auras la chance d'ouvrir le bal avec eux!

- ESPÊCE D'ENFLURE DE RACLURE D'ORDURE DE SALE GRAND C..._**PAN!!!**_"

le Lieutenant Hawkeye, son beretta encore fumant, venait de signifier au plus jeune alchimiste d'état de tous les temps qu'elle n'appréciait guère entendre son supérieur ainsi insulté. Alphonse, toujours très en phase avec les évènements, en profita pour aller la saluer tandis que son frère se remettait difficilement du double choc émotionnel.

"Allez, Fullmetal, conclut le Flame alchemist avec un sourire sadique: Tu as cinq jours!! Et toute absence sera punie comme un abandon de poste face à l'ennemi...niark niark niark!!"

Edward Elric sortit du bureau en gueulant.

Plus tard, les deux frères discutaient en se rendant au réfectoire.

" Ah, cet enfoiré de colonel... Il m'a bien eu!! "reviens vite à Central, mission prioritaire, bouge tes fesses ou t'auras affaire à moi..." C'était juste une bonne vieille excuse pour ne pas se retrouver tout seul à valser, ouais!

- Boh Ed', dramatise pas!! ça peut être amusant! Je me demande si je serai invité...

- C'est vrai qu'officiellement tu fais pas partie de l'armée... Donc t'auras pas bseoin de te trouver une fille! Moi si! Quelle galère! Mais je connais personne, ici!!

- Ben si quand même! Schizka, Le lieutenant Hawkeye, mme Hughes...

- et pourquoi pas Elysia, tant que tu y es!! Y'a personne à ma taille, ici..."

Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens... _IL AVAIT PRONONCE LE MOT "TAILLE"..._ Pendant que son frère se roulait pas terre pendant les affres d'une crise intérieure grave, Alphonse regarda tout autour de lui. Ca emballait sec dans le réfectoire. Avec des fleurs, des sourires gênés, des "cette place est libre mademoiselle?" et des râteaux spectaculaires. Al se prit à penser qu'après tout, il était bien content de pouvoir échapper à ça. Ed se rassit, les yeux encore un peu humides. Tout à coup, il désigna quelque chose dans le dos d'Al. Celui ci se retourna et vit l'adjudant Kain Fuery en grande conversation avec Schizka. Les deux frères s'approchèrent en catimini (enfin, surtout Ed).

"Donc, mademoiselle Schizka, vous travaillez à la documentation? disait le petit binoclard aux cheveux noirs.

-Oui c'est exact. C'est le lieutenant... enfin le général de brigade Hughes qui m'a proposé ce poste. depuis, j'ai un travail fou avec l'incendie de la troisième section, et le...(_une larme perla au coin des yeux de Schizka_) meurtre de ce pauvre monsieur Hughes... Il était si gentil avec moi!!"

Fuery sortit sans mot dire un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à Schizka.

"Miss Schizka... Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais... J'aurais voulu savoir... Enfin vous demander... (_ladite Schizka releva le nez de son mouchoir avec un air étonné. L'adjudant prit une profonde inspiration._) si vous me feriez l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma cavalière pour le bal du tricentenaire.

- Euh, je... Je... (_rigoureusement écarlate, la petite bibliothécaire n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots à la suite._) Ou-Oui, bien sûr!! avec joie, adjudant Fuery!!"

En souriant de façon un peu nerveuse, Kain Fuery et Schizka sortirent du réfectoire sous les clins d'yeux égrillards et les sifflements lourdingues. Ed eut une moue ennuyée. Ca ne lui aurait pas déplu d'avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur la manière de parler aux filles. Il se rassit à sa place en ruminant ses pensées... Il avait une idée très claire d'une personne à inviter. Il avait même tout de suite pensé à elle. En fait, il ne faisait QUE penser à elle depuis quelques temps. Winry. mais comment lui demander? ça allait lui faire faire une sacré trotte, de Reesembul à Central, pour un simple gala, se dit Edward en sirotant son orangeade. A ce moment, son frère se pencha vers lui et lui murmura d'un air complice:

"Psst, Ed? Et Wintry? _(Ed recracha l'intégralité de son jus d'orange)_

-Qu-quoi, "Winry"? dit Ed, dans une démonstration impresionnante de mauvaise foi.

- tu pourrais l'inviter, banane!! comme ça t'aurais une cavalière à ta taille, et en plus une que tu connaîtrais bien!

-Non, je... Je sais pas, ça va faire trop loin pour elle... Et pourquoi tu me parle d'elle, d'abord?! bégaya le Fullmetal Alchmist qui aurait plutôt mérité le surnom d'"écarlate" à ce moment précis.

- Ce que tu peux être borné... Tu sais très bien que ça lui fera plaisir... (_voyant son frère secouer vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation, Al décida de prendre les choses en main.)_ Ecoute, Ed, ça va être très simple. Ou tu invites Winry, ou c'est moi qui le fait!"

Et se levant dans un bruit de quinquaillerie prononçé, Alphonse sortit du réfectoire, laissant son frère la mâchoire inférieure pendante et les yeux exorbités. S'il avait pu, Al aurait pouffé de rire: il laissait deux jours, peut-être trois à son frère, avant de le voir se précipiter comme un dingue sur le premier téléphone disponible.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3: préparatifs**

Le commandant Armstrong sortit de la berline noire, accompagné de ses deux subordonnés. Le grand bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux était l'ancienne chambre secondaire du parlement d'Amestris, désaffectée depuis l'arrivée de King Bradley au pouvoir. Ils avaient rendez-vous là bas avec le général de brigade Tassadar afin de mettre au point les plans de la salle avant de l'installer. l'énorme bâtisse était certes majestueuse, mais quelque peu décrépite. Le sergent Broche soupira: ce n'était pas pour rien que le comandant Armstrong avait été choisi pour restaurer cette salle. Avec son alchimie, ce serait l'affaire de quelques instants. Pendant qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers, Dennis jeta un coup d'oeuil à la dérobée à sa supérieure. Celle ci avait reparue plusieurs semaines après ce que tout le monde avait pris pour sa mort, innocentée par le président King Bradley en personne après la découverte d'un homonculus métamorphe. Cette fois, son témoignage avait été entendu, et le sous lieutenant Ross avait pu revenir la tête haute au pays d'Amestris. Bien sûr, il était ravi de son retour, mais il subsistait une certaine gêne entre eux depuis son retour: très ironiquement, Maria Ross s'était rendue sur sa propre tombe, et y avait trouvé Dennis pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le résultat était que maintenant, Dennis pouvait difficilement soutenir le regard de sa supérieure sans rougir. Il secoua la tête, sentant le sang lui monter au visage. Ce n'était pas le moment. Soudain, le sous lieutenant Ross, se sentant sûrement observée, se retourna. Dennis s'absorba vivement dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

"Aah, Commandant Armstrong! clama une voie quelque peu éraillée. Ravi de vous voir!!

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mon général! clama l'immense commandant. Voici mes deux subordonnés: Le sous lieutenant Maria Ross et le sergent Dennis Broche."

Pendant qu'il saluait, Dennis observa le général Tassadar. C'était un grand bonhomme sec comme un coup de trique, les pommettes saillantes et le teint buriné. Il s'appuyait sur une canne ouvragée. Selon les racontars de soldats, il avait été victime d'un attentat à peine quelques semaines avant, mais avait décidé de continuer à assurer la direction de la vie militaire.

"Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Ce bâtiment est quelque peu vétuste, mais votre alchimie, d'après ce que j'ai compris, pourra pallier à ce léger problême. Je vous ai fait apporter les plans, ajouta le général en tendant le doigt vers une table couverte de papiers. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons les étudiers pendant que vos hommes irons inspecter les hangars contenant les décorations et les meubles.

-Excellente idée, mon général. Broche, Ross, veuillez aller faire votre examen. Et appellez les troupes réquisitionnées pour l'installation. Nous commencerons d'ici une heure!

-Bien, commandant!" s'exclamèrent à l"unisson les deux militaires.

Laissant les deux gradés étudier les plans (assez audacieux au demeurant: le bâtiment, conçu dans un style sobre, allait être transformé en une réplique d'une salle des fêtes des siècles passés), Le sergent Broche et sa supérieure se dirigèrent vers les hangars bourrés à craquer de caisses et de meubles. Tout en faisant l'inventaire, ils discutèrent de l'exil temporaire de Maria Ross à Xing.

"En tout cas, je suis bien content que vous soyez de retour, mon lieutenant! conclut Dennis en esquissant un sourire.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Quant à moi je suis désolée de vous avoir donné autant de soucis.

_Broche se retourna en prétextant l'examen d'un meuble en pièces détachées. Sa supérieure faisait références à leurs retrouvailles dans le cimetière._

-P-Pas de problèmes, assura-t-il de sa voix la plus calme. On s'est tous fait du mouron. En tout cas, c'est bien que vous soyez revenue pour le bal! _Merde. Q'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça? Pouquoi ne pas l'inviter à être sa cavalière tant qu'il y était? quel idiot mais quel Idiot!!_

-Je n'aurais pas voulu rater cela, en effet,répondit Maria sans faire plus de commentaires. Sergent Broche, vous voulez bien aller appeller les installateurs? Je pense qu'on a fini ici. Je vous retrouve avec le commandant."

Pendant que le sergent Broche s'éloignait, le sous-lieutenant Ross resta songeuse quelques instants. Quelque chose avait changé chez son étourdi de sergent. Lui qui avant ne ratait pas une occasion de plaisanter était devenu étrangement grave et soucieux ces derniers temps. Depuis sa "mort" en fait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu se morfondre devant sa tombe. Cela avait quelque chose de troublant. les parents de Maria s'étaient montrés fous de joie, bien sûr, il y avait eu beaucoup d'embrassades, de pleurs et de cris de joie, mais la seule personne qu'elle avait vraiment vue souffrir de sa fausse mort était le sergent Broche. Cela l'avait particulièrement touchée. Entre elle et son sergent existait une relation un peu étrange, une sorte de galanterie plaisante, de camaraderie militaire, mais rien qui lui aurait fait croire qu'elle pourrait à ce point lui manquer. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, c'était comme si il avait du mal à croire à son retour. Il l'observait sans arrêt et se montrait particulièrement attentionné. Et en même temps, il était plus distant. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. De son côté, elle devait reconnaître que Dennis était la personne qui le lui avait le plus manqué pendant son séjour à Xing. Il ne s'était pas passé un instant sans qu'elle n'aie envie de lui parler, de lui demander quelque chose. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était surprise à attendre le thé qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui apporter sur le coup de 16h. La tête bouillonnante de pensées, elle finit par arriver devant le bâtiment. des éclairs d'énergie alchimique zébraient les murs pendant que la bâtisse subissait une restructuration massive. Au pied des murs, le commandant Armstrong, torse nu comme d'habitude, donnait des coups de poing aux endroits stratégiques. Un peu en retrait, le général Tassadar applaudissait doucement. un vrombissement fit se retourner Maria Ross: une file de camions transportant les soldats arrivait, dirigée par le sergent Broche.

"Mission accomplie, mon lieutenant! dit ce dernier en sautant de la cabine. Bien, je suppose que c'est le moment de retrousser nos manches. Vous voulez votre thé et un petit parasol, ou alors vous préférez que je vous redépose autre part? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._ Ah, ça y était. elle retrouvait son sergent favori._

-ça ira comme ça, sergent. Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez échapper comme aussi facilement à la corvée déménagement: au boulot!!"

Le déchargement et l'aménagement commencèrent. Les soldats les plus baraqués allaient chercher les meubles dans les camions et les manutaient dans les étages, et les autres installaient les chandeliers, les tableaux, et caetera... Maria Ross s'attendait à voir Dennis faire partie de cette seconde catégorie, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir porter les plus gros cartons seul, sa musculature harmonieuse roulant sous son débardeur. C'est qu'il était mignon tout plein, son petit sergent. Toutes les autres filles du baraquement n'avaient d'yeux que pour le colonel Mustang, mais le sergent Borche était assez canon dans son genre... Allons bon, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Voilà qu'elle matait son subordonné, maintenant! Elle était allé trop loin. D'accord, sa fausse mort et son exil avaient été une dure épreuve, mais c'était bon maintenant, elle n'avait pas à fantasmer sur le sergent Broche. En ruminant de sombres pensées, elle s'approcha du camion transportant les ornements en métal qui était en train de manoeuvrer vers l'aire de déchargement. Ce fut alors un accident stupide: un coup de freins un peu brusque, une sangle mal attachée, et la pile de caisses fut catapultée hors de la benne, droit vers Maria. Celle ci, paralysée, ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. Soudain elle se sentit attapée par la taille et plaquée à terre, tandis qu'un bruit d'enfer éclatait non loin d'elle. Le sergent Broche avait fait un bond digne des jeux olympiques pour la sauver. Mais son saut avait été un poil trop fort, et il s'était cassée la figure sur elle, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir le sergent se redresser à la vitesse de l'éclair, balbutiant des excuses sans parvenir à en formuler aucune correctement, ses yeux rivés à ceux de sa supérieure, en rougissant comme une pivoine.

"Je... je suis désolé, je...parvint il enfin à articuler.

-Il... Il n'y a pas de mal, Dennis._ Comment ça, Dennis? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle par son prénom, tout d'un coup?_

-Lieutenant Ross, je... Je voulais vous demander si... _Allez, Dennis, t'es un grand garçon maintenant... "Voulez vous être ma cavalière", c'est si difficile à dire?_

Ils restèrent là à se regarder dans le blanc de l'oeuil pendant un temps qui leur parut infini, jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne de titan les redresse sans effort.

-Eh bien, sous lieutenant, rien de cassé? tonna la voix du commandant (que Dennis détesta plus que tout au monde l'espace d'une seconde) Bien joué, sergent, vous avez empêché votre cavalière de se blesser gravement!

-Pa-Pardon, commandant? s'étrangla le sous lieutenant Ross. Sa cavalière?

- Eh oui, parbleu! Vous aurez besoin d'un partenaire pour pouvoir m'aider à assurer la sécurité lors de cette fête! Faisons simple, allez-y ensemble!! J'emmènerai ma petite soeur Catherine avec moi come ça j'aurai une cavalière et avec un peu de chance, elle se trouvera un petit ami!! C'est un ordre, sergent!" conlut-il d'un ton guilleret en s'en allant.

Dennis tendit sa main à sa supérieure pour qu'elle se relève, et repartit "filer un coup de main pour xfrmhbleg", en essayant de cacher sa joie. Bien sûr, il aurait bien aimé povoir lui demander lui même, mais après tout, la soirée serait longue, et ils auraient plien de temps pour discuter loin du commandant Armstrong.

Maria resta longtemps pensive ne rentrant chez elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser ses doigts là où les lèvres de Dennis avaient touché les siennes... Son premier Baiser.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 4: Vous avez dit timide?**

"Allô, prothèses Rockbell, qui est à l'appareil?"

_Argh._

Edward s'était enfermé à double tour dans le bureau mis à sa disposition, il avait transformé la clé en boule de pétanque et pour faire bonne mesure, il avait attendu la fin des heures de bureau. Il avait fini, après plusieurs minutes de tergiversations à haute voix, par attraper le téléphone, le décrocher, le garder décroché suffisamment longtemps pour composer le numéro, et attendre que Winry réponde. Et maintenant, il devait lui parler. Tout le petit baratin qu'il s'était soigneusement préparé venait de fuir traîtreusement quelque part hors de sa mémoire.

"Allô? Il y a quelqu'un?

-Sa-Salut Winry, c'est moi. Ed.

- Oh bonjour, Ed. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel?

-Ben, en fait...

-**si tu me dis que ton automail est endommagé, je te trucide.**

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh, c'est pas ma faute, j'te jure...

Un instant de silence au bout du fil. Puis une petite voix un peu triste sortit du combiné.

-Remarque, ça m'aurait étonnée que tu m'appelle pour autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois?

-Un petit problême lors d'un entraînement avec Al..."

Edward essaya d'avoir l'air sincère. Car cela n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

* * *

"'Franchement, Ed', comment as tu fais pour te prendre ce coup là? 

Alphonse était en train de relever Edward qui avait sa jambe mécanique salement amochée.

- Désolé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs."

Le combat n'avait pas été super. Edward avait passé son temps à encaisser, alors qu'habituellement il faisait tout pour prendre son frère de court. Puis tout d'un coup il s'était rué vers Al, qui avait entamé un fort coup de pied, qu'Ed aurait dù esquiver sans problême. Le fait est qu'Ed se le prit en pleine jambe, ruinant les circuits intégrés et déformant la carcasse métallique. Ed ne pouvait plus se tenir debout.

"Bon, ben j'ai plus vraiment le choix. 'Faut que j'appelle Winry."

* * *

" Le jour où tu prendras soin de ton automail, Edward, ce jour là le monde s'écroulera. 

Winry semblait rire au bout du fil.

- Je peux te demander de venir le plus vite possible? Disons demain?

- Eh ben c'était pas la peine de me raccompagner chez moi!! J'ai même pas eu le temps de défaire mes bagages! Ok, je viendrai... En me pressant un peu, je pourrai avoir le train de nuit. A plus, Ed'.

- Salut Winry. (_Allez, Ed, du courage... dis le MAINTENANT!!!)_ Oh Winry?

- Oui Ed?

- A Central j'aurai... J'aurai une surprise pour toi.

- Ah? euh... Merci, Ed! à demain!"

Winry raccrocha. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre d'Ed. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir d'apprendre qu'il pensait parfois à elle autrement que pour son satané automail. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et attrapa sa valise, son manteau et sa trousse à outil. En redescendant, elle bouscula presque mamie Pinako.

"Eh bien, où vas-tu à cette heure?

- A Central, Mamie!! je t'expliquerai!!"

Et elle s'enfonça dans la nuit tombante.

Le lendemain, Edward et Alphonse attendaient Winry sur le quai. Edward frappa impatiemment le sol avec la canne qu'il s'était transmutée la veille.

"Bon, elle en met du temps!!

-ça te va bien de dire ça!! Elle a fait aussi vite qu'elle a pu... Mais c'est bien de t'être décidé, frangin.

-A propos de quoi?

-Oh, laisse tomber."

Soudain, un objet vrombissant et tourbillonant arriva dans son champ de vision. Il évita de justesse la clé à molette, mais se prit dans la figure la rafale de clés de 12 qui s'ensuivit.

"Maieuh Winry!! Quand apprendras-tu à dire bonjour convenablement!!

-Quand tu apprendras à prendre soin de ton automail! montre le moi!"

Ce qui fut fait. Pendant que le Fullmetal, mort de honte, se rhabillait devant toute la gare, Winry regarda avec un très sale air le responsable des dégâts. Alphonse eut tout à coup très envie d'aller voir ailleurs très très loin s'il y était, et Winry eut tout à coup très envie de le poursuivre en lui lançant des outils au casque.

Toujours un peu plus tard, Edward était à plat ventre sur le lit, en train de se faire réparer par les blanches mains de Winry.

"Tu le veux avec quelle sensibilité, ton automail de bras? Je peux te le changer aussi, tant que j'y suis.

- J'aimerai que tu m'installe un rêglage permettant au choix de l'utiliser pour des tâches violentes, ou pour de la manipulation fine. J'en aurai besoin très bientôt.

-Comment ça?

Edward lui jeta un long, long regard. Elle était adorable, ses longs cheveux d'or relevés par un bandanna rose, son t-shirt noir maculé de tâches d'huile. Elle le regardait, légèrement intriguée.

- Dis moi, Winry, tu... Tu comptes rentrer à Reesembul tout de suite?

- Ben, pas spécialement, pourquoi? marmonna-t-elle en tripatouillant la génératrice électronique de la jambe.

- Ben voilà je... Je... tu veux bien être ma cavalière au Gala de central? WAYAAAAAAAÏEUH!!!"

Winry avait actionné à fond la décharge d'énergie, électrocutant Edward. Pendant que ce dernier tentait de se remettre du choc électrique, elle lui sourit. Ele lui jeta un regard dans lequel elle mit tout son coeur, légèrement rougissante. Edward fut abasourdi de l'effet qu'avait eu cette simple demande sur elle.

"Merci, Edward. J'accepte avec joie._Dingue. Pour un peu, elle aurait l'air sérieuse! _

Winry inspira un bon coup et s'écria:

-J'ai compris, en fait tu ne t'es trouvé personne et comme ton automail est un peu défectueux, tu veux te conserver ta mécano sous la main! Ok, mais ça te fera le tarif "suivi à domicile"!!

-Si tu vois ça comme ça..." Il lui sourit. Cette petite chamaillerie cachait en fait toute la joie de Winry.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, ses deux automails flambants neufs, il croisa John Havoc dans son fauteuil roulant.

"alors comme ça, on est de nouveau sur pieds?

-ouaip. Comme quoi ça sert, d'avoir des membres en métal! Plus facilement réparables.

-Contrairement aux miens... le visage de Havoc ne laissait rien paraître mais on sentait tout son regret.

-ça peut s'arranger! Winry sortait de la chambre avec tout son matériel. Elle avait l'air rayonnante. Mr Havoc, on vous a fait des opérations, déjà?

- Oui, des stimulations électriques sur la moelle épinière, ça n'a rien donné.

- Ce sera suffisant. Venez par ici, je vais vous bidouiller un truc.

- maiiiiiiiiiiis!!

- on ne discute pas! Je vais vous brancher des génératrices automail sur vos ports de la moelle, ça devrait fonctionner pour le moment, avant que vous ne vous fassiez faire d'automail chez nous!!

Havoc fit un grand sourire.

-Bon, ben Ed... Désolé! Je vais te piquer ta petite amie!"

Edward manqua de s'étouffer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Orgueil et Méjugés**

Le colonel Mustang avait le blues. C'est à dire qu'il était encore plus affalé que d'habitude sur son bureau, et remuait de sombres pensées. Près de cinq jours avaient passés depuis l'annonce de ce foutu bal, et il ne s'était toujours pas choisi de cavalière. Enfin c'était surtout qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé. Non pas qu'elle fut difficile à trouver: il passait les trois quarts de ses journées avec, mais... Il la sentait mal. Le lieutenant Hawkeye avait été particulièrement froide avec lui depuis son "sale coup fait à Edward". De quoi s'offusquait-elle? Il avait juste réquisitionné Ed pour avoir un exutoire à portée de main, était-ce un crime? Sans compter que sce fameux exutoire n'était jamais présent au Q.G. _Il doit battre la campagne aux alentours dans l'espoir de se trouver une cavalière à sa taille_, pensa sardoniquement Mustang. Allez savoir pourquoi, imaginer Ed dans une telle galère le soulagait un peu. C'est que de plus en plus membre de l'équipe s'étaient trouvé une cavalière: Kain Fuery avait proposé à la petite bibliothécaire binoclarde recrutée par Maes, Vato Falman avait ramené une cousine à lui, et Heymans Breda avait trouvé une idée de génie: il s'était poposé au commandant Armstrong comme trompettiste pour l'orcheste, se soulageant ainsi de la charge de se dégotter une fille. Restaient donc Havoc (qui avait peu de chances de se trouver une minette vu qu'il passait son temps au bloc opératoire), Black Hayate et le lieutenant Hawkeye (elle était à LUI et rien qu'à LUI).

C'était désespérant. A chaque fois qu'il entamait les manoeuvres d'approche comme "quelle plaie ce bal" ou encore "tiens, il faudrait peut-être que je prenne la peine de me trouver une cavalière", le visage parfait de Riza se fermait et la conversation tournait assez vite au vinaigre. Comment voulait-elle qu'il l'invite si elle n'acceptait pas de l'aduler sans conditions? De plus, elle s'absentait de plus en plus souvent après les heures de boulot, au lieu de rester à ses côtés comme à l'accoutumée. _Mais mon infortune n'a rien à voir avec le Fullmetal qui n'a personne à convaincre, lui, hinhinhin..._

Tandis qu'il se remontait ainsi le moral, Ed rentra justement dans le bureau, un rapport concernant les invités à la main.

"Yo, colonel! voilà ton rapport! Salut, lieutenant Hawkeye. Et encore merci pour la dernière fois.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Edward. Tu fais des progrès sensibles, répondit aimablement le Lieutenant.

_POURQUOI MA RIZA ADOREE PARLE-T-ELLE AUSSI GENTIMENT A CE NABOT ET PAS A MOI?_

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? demanda un peu aigrement Mustang.

-C'est simple, mon colonel, répondit Riza en reprenant son ton froid. Je donne des cours de danse à Edward, en prévision du bal.

La jalousie submerga plus ou moins totalement Roy. Il décida de se venger mesquinement en cassant Ed sur son absence de cavalière. Oui c'était bas, vil et méprisable, ET ALORS??

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, Fullmetal, dit il d'un ton aussi méprisant que possible. Mais je te conseille de penser aussi à te trouver une cavalière, sinon tu iras valser divinement, mais seul!!

- Oh mais c'est déjà fait, mon abruti de colonel. J'ai déjà une cavalière avec qui m'entraîner pendant les cours du lieutenant Hawkeye: Winry! Bon, si vous voulez m'excuser, il faut que j'aille l'aider à choisir sa robe... C'est à dire payer pour elle. A plus, colonel de mon coeur!! Et pensez à vous appliquer vos excellents conseils!" et le petit blondinet sortit, l'air prodigieusement content de lui.

Roy était furax. ça ne s'était pas DU TOUT passé comme il le désirait. Un, le Fullmetal s'était trouvé une cavalière avant lui. Deux, il venait de se payer la honte. Trois: même s'il avait été soulagé en apprenant que c'était avec Winry et pas avec Riza que le Fullmetal dansait, Roy Mustang s'était fait traiter d'abruti en présence de Riza qui n'avait rien fait pour prendre sa défense. De plus, elle le regardait d'un air quelque peu ironique, visiblement contente qu'il se soit pris un vent. Roy décida de réagir.

"Eh bien il s'est trouvé une fille!! Comme quoi tout arrive. Bon, il semblerait qu'il n'y aie plus que vous et moi sans partenaire, lieutenant Hawkeye..._ Bien joué, mon petit Roy! Tu vas pouvoir en profiter pour l'inviter en douceur, style pour lui rendre service._

-Pas exactement, colonel, pas exactement, dit Riza d'une voix très calme en gardant les yeux baissés sur ses dossiers. j'ai été invitée par le lieutenant Havoc. Bon, si vous me permettez de prendre congé, Edward m'a fait penser qu'il faut que je m'occupe aussi de ma robe." Et elle sortit tranquillement.

Le Flame Alchemist resta pétrifié pendant une bonne demi douzaine de minutes. Dans son crâne se déchaînait une véritable tempête.

_C'est pas vrai... Riza a été invitée par un autre!!_

_Elle va me le payer._

_Non, après tout, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle avait pas de raisons de refuser l'invitation de Havoc..._

_IL va me le payer!_

_C'est ton subordonné!_

_Je m'en fous!!_

_Elle a accepté!!_

_RIEN A BATTRE!!!_

_Si ça se trouve elle va se fâcher!!_

_J'VAIS M'LE FAIIIIIIIRE, CE FUMEUR DE MES DEUX!!!!_

Le Flame Alchemist, rouge de colère, empoigna ses gants ignifugés et partit vers l'aile médicale, faisant le vide dans les couloirs.

Il finit par arriver devant la salle d'opération où, selon ses renseignements, Havoc se faisait customiser par Winry. Il avait du bol. Roy se promit que dès la sortie de son patient, Winry n'aurait plus qu'à apprendre à automailiser les tas de cendres. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait quand même pas non plus forcer la porte du bloc médical. Il s'assit sur un banc et rumina dans son coin.

COMMENT avait-elle pu lui faire ça? Elle n'était ni aveugle ni débile! Elle devait bien s'être rendue compte qu'il s'intéressait à elle! Et si... Et si elle l'avait dait exprès, pour le rendre jaloux? Ou pour se débarasser de lui? Et ben elle n'allait pas être déçue. Premier mouvement, cramer Havoc, deuxième mouvement, se trouver une cavalière (n'importe laquelle) afin de lui montrer qu'il n'avait strictement pas besoin d'elle. Même si la vérité était tout autre...

"Colonel Mustang? C'est vous?

Roy leva la tête et vit la petite fleuriste qu'il avait dragouillée il y a quelques temps déjà.

"Tiens donc, ma chère Silu, quel plaisir de vous voir!! Que faites vous ici?

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles du sous lieutenant havoc, on m'a dit qu'il avait une opération assez importante aujourd'hui...

- certes, certes..."Roy fit un sourire ravageur. Tant qu'à prendre sa revanche avec une fille, pourquoi pas celle là?

"En tout cas, je suis sûre que John sera ravi de vous voir._ (Mouais. Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer, ma jolie. Je vais lui faire subir le même traitement qu'il réserve à ses cigarettes, à ce blondinet fadasse!!)_ C'est que son opération est douloureuse, mais ele lui permettra de marcher pendant un certain temps. C'est super! Ainsi il pourra me faire danser au bal!!

un HORRIBLE soupcon effleura l'esprit de Roy.

- Au... Au gala militaire?

-Eh bien oui! Je suis sa cavalière depuis le début de la semaine, tout de même."

Roy, qui frottait nerveusement ses gants l'un contre l'autre serra les poings si brusquement qu'il mit le feu à la chaise qui était en face de lui. Au même moment, Havoc sortit triomphant du bloc opératoire, debour sur ses deux jambes (mais avec une discrète batterie au niveau de la ceinture). Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Roy debout devant lui.

"Colonel!! vous vous êtes déplacés pour moi? Je ne méritai pas tant, merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment , merci du fond du coeur!!"

Et de lui serrer la main de façon enthousiaste. Roy se sentit soudain très mal dans sa peau. Il avait l'impression qu'une pancarte "sale type" venait de se planter sur son dos. Et pis que tout, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir de A à Z par le lieutenant. JA-MAIS elle n'avait été invitée par Havoc. Elle lui avait joué un tour à sa façon pour lui apprendre à se montrer aussi désagréable. Et il s'était comporté comme un sale con. Laissant son sous-lieutenant roucouler avec la fleuriste, Roy se précipita à toutes jambes vers son bureau. Il était vide. Puis Mustang se rappella douloureusement que le lieutenant était rentrée chez elle. Sans lui, et visiblement, sans envie de l'entendre s'excuser.

Roy sortit en courant sous les nuages noirs qui s'ammoncelaient dans le ciel, puis se rappella qu'il était en chemise alors qu'on était fin Décembre. Bien entendu, c'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à neiger.

* * *

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye se fit un thé et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle regarda par la fenêtre embuée les flocons tourbillonner. Havoc était au bloc opératoire, et donc ne pourrait pas démentir son mensonge. Elle ferma les yeux et s'insulta intérieurement. POURQUOI AVAIT-ELLE MENTI A ROY? Maintenant, il allait en inviter une autre, et elle se retrouverait seule. mais peut-être était-ce son rôle... Le protéger, opuis le regarder s'éloigner avec une autre. Elle poussa un gros soupir. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Un petit éclair sur sa vitre. A sa grande surprise, dans la buée se forma un message: 

"_Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des abrutis. Vous avez eu raison de me traiter comme vous l'avez fait, je ne méritais pas mieux. Me ferez vous malgré tout le plaisir et l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma cavalière pour le Gala? -Roy-_"

* * *

Le colonel Mustang cessa d'écrire sur la vitre avec de l'air chauffé par ses gants. Il regarda une dernière fois la vitre de Riza, puis se tourna vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il se sentit misérable. Pas en colère, fatigué ou fou de rage. Misérable. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le chagrinait tant avec Riza et qui faisait qu'il draguait d'autres femmes qu'elle. Riza était infiniment plus dure à atteindre que les autres. Il n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle n'irait pas au gala avec lui, non pas parcequ'elle avait été invitée par un autre, mais parcequ'elle ne voudrait pas de lui. Roy frissonna sous la neige glaçée qui tombait drue, puis sentit quelque chose de chaud se déposer sur ses épaules, tandis que laplus douce voix du monde lui murmurait à l'oreille:

"Vous devriez rentrer, Colonel. Vous allez attraper froid.

-Je ne pense pas avoir envie de rentrer, lieutenant. Les magasins sont sûrement encore ouverts, et vous avez -non, j'ai- une robe à acheter."

Ils partirent sous la neige en silence. Mustang, comme à son habitude avait un visage impénétrable, mais Riza arborait un minuscule sourire de triomphe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 Le compte à rebours commence**

"Le changement de pied, Edward, attention au changement de pied!!"

Edward gémit intérieurement. Il se faisait toujours avoir à ce moment là. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Winry et reprit son pas de danse. On était le matin de la veille du Gala, et il avait l'impression que comme par miracle, tous les cours du lieutenant Hawkeye venaient de se volatiliser, et qu'il se retrouvait au même point qu'au début. Tout en suivant de son mieux la mélodie fluide de la valse, il dit à Winry:

"Bon, eh bien j'espère me débrouiller mieux que ça demain, sinon je vais avoir l'air fin!!

-Ne t'inquiête pas, Ed, tout va bien se passer... Par contre, il faut VRAIMENT que l'on s'occupe de ma robe.

Ed sourit. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient partis faire les magasins, Winry était tombé en pâmoison devant un stock d'accessoires pour fabriquant d'automails "en solde". Ed en était ressorti chargé comme un mulet et le porte monnaie plat comme une limande. La robe avait donc dù attendre un peu.

- Si tu veux, on peut y aller maintenant! proposa Ed. On aura pas trop de la journée pour choisir.

- Je vous accompagne, si vous voulez bien, dit Al en rangeant le phonographe.

- pas de problème, dit Winry. Par où va-t-on commencer?

-Allons au magasin de mode de Central, on verra bien."

En sortant du Q.G, ils se rendirent compte de l'impact du gala à venir sur les personnes présentes: Les soldats chuchotaient en montrant du doigt leur cavalière, et les femmes gloussaient à tout va et s'écahngaient des conseils de beauté. Ed se prit à remercier le ciel que Winry ne soit pas comme ça. Si elle avait dù se mettre à glousser et à minauder comme les autres, il l'aurait renvoyée manu militari par le premier train.

Au magasin de mode, Ed dut endurer les coups d'oeuil narquois de la vendeuse qui, on se demande pourquoi, lui demandait son avis à chaque fois que Winry essayait quelque chose. Alors que Edward était affalé sur un banc et se demandait _in petto_ combien cette folie allait lui coûter, un petit toussotement nerveux attira son attention. Il vit Al lui montrer d'u doigt tremblant la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux. Ed crut rêver.

Winry était stupéfiante dans une robe rose garnie de dentelles, qui lui dégageait les épaules. Deux longs gants blancs cachaient ses avants bras, et elle avait fait quelque chose à sa coiffure: ses cheveux n'étaient plus simplement attachés en queue de cheval, mais descendait le long de son épaule droite comme une cascade d'or, coiffés en une sorte de tresse torsadée. La métamorphose était tout bonnement incroyable.

"A-Alors Ed? T'en penses quoi? demanda Winry, l'air un peu génée.

Ledit Ed pâlit, rosit, verdit, devint positivement écarlate, fit deux ou trois tentatives de produire autre chose que des borborigmes ineptes et finit, en désespoir de cause, par lever ses deux pouces, la mâchoire pendante. La vendeuse diabolique vint se pencher à son oreille.

-On fait aussi les robes de mariage! Pensez à nous la prochaine fois", lui susurra-t-elle avec un sourire qui faisiat quatres fois le tour de sa figure.

Ed n'eut même pas de réaction. Il se leva, s'avança vers Winry, regarda le prix de la robe (qui, au passage, était exorbitant) et paya sans mot dire. Quand ils sortirent, Al portant le paquet, Ed jeta un bref coup d'oeuil à Winry qui marchait devant, l'air très contente. Il venait de découvrir un nouvel aspect de la personalité de Winry. Non seulement elle avait un sacré caractère, un coeur gros comme ça et une grande dévotion, mais en plus elle était rigoureusement adorable pour peu qu'elle lâche trois seconde ses sacro-saints automails. Puis il se retourna vivement et jeta un regard noir à Al qui fredonnait une chanson débile à propos de coup de foudre et de romance à n'en plus finir.

* * *

Le sergent Broche et le sous-lieutenant Ross prenaient un café au mess. Il discutaient de tout et de rien, mais passaient leur temps à se jeter des petits coups d'oeuil exploratoires et à détourner vivement le regard si d'aventure ils le faisaient en même temps. 

"Vous avez réfléchi à la tenue que vous mettrez pour le gala, mon lieutenant? demanda Broche pour faire cesser le silence qui s'éternisait depuis quelques minutes.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a une robe que ma famille m'a offerte récemment, je vais peut-être l'essayer voir ce qu'elle donne, en espérant ne pas être trop déçue, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle vous ira très bien, dit peut-être un peu trop vite Dennis Broche.

- Mer...Merci, sergent. et vous, quelle tenue allez vous mettre?

- Tous les hommes doivent être en grand uniforme... Le mien n'a pas servi depuis si longtemps que j'ai mis une heure à le rendre présentable.

Il y eut un silence. Les deux se raclaient la cervelle pour trouver un sujet de conversation, mais se reluquaient dans le blanc de l'oeuil dans le même temps.

- Lieutenant Ross, je voulais vous dire... J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop d'être ma cavalière, finit par dire Dennis. Je comprendrai que vous soyez déçue de n'avoir pas eu le choix, mais... Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je suis ravi, personnellement.

- Je suis très touchée, Dennis. _Raah, voilà qu'elle recommençaient à l'appeller par son prénom!_ Et je veux que vous sachiez que je suis très contente, moi aussi.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses, hein? dit Dennis en souriant un peu timidement.

- ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Maria. D'ailleurs... Puis-je compter sur vous pour me donner votre avis à propos de ma robe? demanda-t-elle en contemplant attentivement sa tasse de café.

- Vous l'avez déjà, mais je... Je me ferai un plaisir de vous le répéter, balbutia Dennis, les oreilles un peu rouge.

- Vous êtes gentil.

- Vous le méritez, mon lieutenant.

- Et si vous m'appelliez Maria? Après tout, ne suis-je pas votre cavalière?

- A vos ordres, mon L... Maria."

Il se regardèrent en silence encore une fois, puis préférèrent se plonger dans la dégustation de leur café bouillant, les joues un peu rouges. Et la température du café n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

* * *

"Co-Comment ça, un essayage, colonel?" Le lieutenant Hawkeye releva brusquement la tête du gros paquet que lui avait tendu son supérieur. 

"Eh bien quoi, lieutenant, dit celui ci l'air de rien. Un essayage! Histoire de voir si cela vous va bien!

-Forcément ICI? grinça-t-elle. Ils étaient en effet dans le bureau de Mustang, où toute l'équipe venait de recevoir son uniforme de cérémonie tout frais sorti du pressing. Ce fut ce moment que Roy choisit pour tendre à Riza (qui riait en voyant les hommes de Mustang enfiler leurs costumes trop justes ou trop grands) un paquet oblong dans lequel se trouvait le robe qu'il avait insisté pour lui acheter sans qu'elle la voie.

-Il faut que vous compreniez, mon Colonel, poursuivit-elle. Cela me gène de me changer dans la même pièce que quatres hommes.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne!!! J'ai fait aménager la petite pièce d'à côté, vous vous en souvenez? C'est devenu un espace de repos pour les membres de l'équipe ayant un peu trop tiré sur la corde. Vous y serez très bien. Allez y donc!!" Le sourire de Mustang faisait plaisir à voir.

Riza soupira, prit le paquet et se leva.

"Au fait, messieurs. La moindre remarque que je jugerait déplacée à mon égard sera sanctionné par _ceci_, menaça-t-elle en agitant son pistolet automatique de gros calibre.

-Et les éventuels survivants auront affaire à moi", termina le colonel dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans la petite salle de repos.

Au bout d'un laps de temps que le Flame Alchemist jugea interminable, Riza sortit. Un silence terrifiant emplit la pièce. Les hommes avaient l'air à la fois terrifiés, abasourdis et complétements sous le charme. Seul Mustang avait l'air à peu près calme. Riza rentra dans la pièce, jouant négligemment avec son arme, et se tourna vers Roy, comme pour le mettre au défi de dire quoi que ce soit. La robe qu'il lui avait achetée était une robe en soie noire, moulante et fendue assez haut. Elle lui dégagait les épaules, lui permettant de détacher ses cheveux. L'arme qu'elle tenait fermement en main donnait l'impression qu'elle mettait au défi quiconque l'oserait de venir goûter à sa beauté fatale. Roy sourit. Il avait l'impression de fondre et de brûler intérieurement.

"ça vous va magnifiquement bien, lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Merci Colonel. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise de votre bon goût. J'avoue avoir craint pire. Bon, puis-je me changer à nouveau?

-Le faut-il vraiment? C'est un spectacle que l'on n'a pas envie de quitter, vous savez..."

Riza eut un drôle de petit sourire, et retourna se changer en faisant virevolter sa somptueuse chevelure.

Roy attendit que la porte soit bien fermée avant d'éclater d'un rire extatique. Toujours serviable, Kain Fuery tendit un petit Klinex à son supérieur dont le nez évoquait la mer rouge. A la fin de la journée, Riza rentra un peu plus tôt chez elle afin de voir lequels de ses bijoux iraient le mieux avec sa robe. Roy réussit à patienter trois secondes après son départ avant de se précipiter dans la salle de repos réupérer le film de la caméra qu'il y avait dissimulé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Petite interruption sans grande importance**

_Dans le but avoué de vous faire patienter un peu plus, je vous propose d'aller faire un petit tour quelque part dans les nuages..._

"Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que Edward a pu grandir!! Il est encore plus beau que son père à son âge!!" Trisha Elric, penchée par dessus le rebord de son nuage, regardait son fils aîné en train de se préparer pour la fête de ce soir.

"Et en plus, il a bon goût... Je suis tellement contente qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec la petite Winry!! Qu'en penses-tu Sarah?

- Oui, tu as raison, dit en souriant la mère de Winry, en caressant d'un air absent les plumes de ses ailes. Ils s'engueuleront souvent, elle lui balancera plein d'objets à la figure, il les esquivera du mieux qu'il pourra et le reste du temps ils nous feront plein de petits-enfants!! C'est comme ça que ça marche, vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Maes?

Le général de brigade à titre posthume pencha son auréole sous un angle coquin et aquiesca.

-Pour moi, on a sauté l'étape des clés à molettes, mais sinon c'était la même chose... Et ma petite fille **est si mignonne je suis sûr que vous voulez la voir peut-on zoomer par ici hahahahaha elle est adorable et ma femme aussi elles sont les plus adorables du mooooooooooooonde hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa**gloumpf!

D'un geste habitué, la petite Nina fourra un grand morceau de nuage dans la bouche de Hughes.

-Oh, regarde tonton Hughes!! Y'a ton ami, celui qui fait rien qu'à embêter "petit grand frère"!! Il est lui aussi en train de se faire beau!!

-Comment ça?"

Hughes fit faire un virage serré à son nuage et le fit stationner au dessus de la maison de Roy. Ce dernier était en train d'enfiler son uniforme de Gala, et regardait en même temps une cassette à la télévision. Maes se concentra et vit de quoi il s'agissait. D'un même geste, Sarah et Trisha attrapèrent Nina et la soustrayèrent à ce que visionnait Roy. Une certaine jeune femme blonde aux yeux caramels en train d'enfiler un robe noire moulante. Hughes émit un "glaouk" stupéfait et commença à hurler de rire en se roulant par ciel (en effet, il lui était difficile de se rouler par terre). Il rit si fort que Roy Mustang, pourtant très concentré dans son visionnement, éteignit vite fait la vidéo, l'air coupable, et jeta un regard un peu gêné vers la photo de son défunt ami.

_Bon, fin de l'interruption!! la prochaine fois, on revient sur terre, et on DANSE!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: The way you look tonight**

ça faisait bien vingt-cinq minutes qu'Edward Elric attendait dans l'antichambre que ce soit au tour des alchimistes d'état de rentrer. Avec lui il y avait une bonne vingtaine d'alchimistes d'état, dont le commandant Armstrong et le colonel Mustang. Il se remémora en un éclair le cérémonial qui leur avait été imposé. Les civils allaient d'abord entrer, les cavalières des uns et des autres avec eux. Puis les militaires allaient les rejoindre, escortant le généralissime King Bradley. Enfin, quand tout ce beau monde se serait installé, les alchimistes feraient leur entrée, iraient chercher leurs cavalières et ouvriraient le bal. Ed soupira et roula des épaules, pas encore très à l'aise dans son uniforme bleu et doré. Mustang et Armstrong s'approchèrent de lui.

"Eh bien, jeune Elric? Prêt pour la plus belle soirée de votre vie?

-Je ne sais pas trop, commandant. Ed se força à sourire. On verra bien!!

-Mais dis-moi, Fullmetal, c'est que tu a l'air presque de taille normale, dans cet uniforme!! railla Roy. Enfin, normale pour un nourisson.

-Colonel, apprenez à inviter des filles avant moi et on en reparlera, ok?"

Les deux gamins se préparaient à se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand une sonnerie de trompettes annonça l'arrivée du Généralissime.

"ça va bientôt être à nous, chuchota un des alchimistes. Mettez vous à vos rangs!"

Ed, consultant l'agencement de la colonne des alchimistes fut très désagréablement surpris d'être mis à côté de Roy. Au premier rang, qui plus est. ET DEVANT LE COMMANDANT MAIS QU'AVAIT IL FAIT POUR EN MERITER AUTANT?! La double porte s'ouvrit, et les alchimistes firent leur entrée dans la salle.

Ed eut le souffle coupé. La salle ressemblait à un opéra giganteque, avec des balcons, des arcades, des lustres à n'en plus finir, un parquet reflétant les lumières des bougies, des étoffes pourpres...

_(note de l'auteur: pour ceux qui ont vu l'anime de FMA, j'essaye de décrire la pièce de l'affrontement final avec Dante.)_

Il y avait un monde fou. Ed repéra sans peine Al, le lieutenant Havoc, l'équipe du colonel, Schizka... En parlant du colonel, il le vit s'incliner devant une femme blonde en robe noire d'une grande beauté, mais il ne parvenait pas à dire qui c'était. Il cherchait quelqu'un et avait du mal à la trouver.

"Oh, Edward?_ Argh. Une voix plus douce que celle des anges._ Edward s'arrêta net, n'osant pas encore se retourner. Puis son champ de vision fut masqué par une masse imposante, celle d'Armstrong.

-Ah, mademoiselle Rockbell, vous êtes ravissante!! Venez donc, jeune Elric, ne faites pas attendre votre amie!!

Tout en maudissant le commandant jusqu'à la trente-septiême génération, Ed s'avança. Winry, coiffée, maquillée et vêtue de sa robe, lui fit un sourire timide. Ed s'inclina maladroitement et lui offrit son bras.

-Edward, tu... Tu es très beau dans cet uniforme.

Ledit Edward aquiesca d'un grognement inaudible, essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas avoir le regard trop collé sur Winry. Surtout que s'il regardait son visage, il avait trop tendance à suivre sa cascade de cheveux jusque dans son corsage... Il rougit comme une pivoine et se racla la gorge. Plusieurs fois.

- Et toi, t'es... Ravissante." Au tour de Winry de rougir.

La musique commença à résonner dans la salle de bal. Une valse (Ed: OH NOOOOOOOOON), selon toutes les apparences. Les alchimistes, leurs cavalières au bras, s'avançèrent vers le milieu de la piste de danse. Winry se mordit la lêvre, car elle venait de se rendre compte que ses petits escarpins la blessaient au talon. Ed', l'air très nerveux, la prit par la taille. Ils prirent ensemble une profonde inspiration. Elle lut dans les yeux d'or d'Eward la question muette "_On y va?_" Elle releva son petit menton, et esquissa les premiers pas.

Tandis qu'ils virevoltaient sur la piste, elle vit qu'Edward la fixait sans arrêt, une drôle d'expression sur le visage et les oreilles un peu rouges. Il lui murmura:

"On ne se débrouille pas trop mal pour l'instant, hein? J'espère que je ne te blesse pas la main avec mon automail.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ed, tu es parfait. Contente de voir que les modifications que j'ai faites te conviennent."

Il sourit, puis la souleva sans peine, au rythme de la musique. Winry retint un hoquet de stupeur. Ed semblait métamorphosé tout d'un coup: il était rayonnant, ne faisait plus d'erreurs sur les pas, et surtout... Dieu qu'il était séduisant depuis quelques instant!! Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de frissonner lorsqu'au fil de la danse leurs deux visages s'approchaient. Edward, de son côté, était de plus en plus sous le charme de sa cavalière. Soudain, la musique qui s'était adoucie depuis quelques instant s'enfla en un choeur triomphant. Edward et Winry s'élançèrent sans retenue, tournoyant au gré des notes, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie, les yeux de l'un rivés dans les yeux de l'autre, l'or contemplant le saphir.

* * *

Roy et Riza ne quittèrent pas la piste de danse à la fin de la première valse. En fait, Riza avait retenu Roy dès qu'elle avait entendu les notes du morceau suivant. Un tango. Roy souri, et enlaça de plus près sa partenaire. Il se rendit vite compte que Riza n'était pas seulement une tireuse d'élite, une adjointe efficace et un maître chien d'enfer, elle dansait également comme une déesse. Avec elle, il put danser au summum de son art. Au bout de quelques instants, alors que la musique se faisait de plus en plus langoureuse, Riza dit à son supérieur: 

"Mon colonel, vous dansez très bien.

-Je vous en prie, ne m'appellez plus Colonel. Je ne suis que l'homme qui vous a invité à danser, ce soir. Appellez moi Mustang. _Il la renversa brusquement en arrière._ ROY Mustang."

- A vos ordres, Roy, dit elle en gonflant les lêvres de façon très sensuelle.

- Lieutenant, ce soir vous êtes particulièrement en beauté. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un homme aussi chanceux que moi à Central, ce soir.

- Si vous le dites, Roy. Mais appellez moi Riza, ou je finirai par croire que vous ne voyez en moi qu'une subordonnée, et pas une femme.

-Oh mais j'avais remarqué. _Roy, profitant d'une passe assez acrobatique, caressa la cuisse que Riza avait remonté au niveau de sa taille, tandis qu'elle se retenait d'une main à son cou. Un petit cliquetis l'informa que son cher lieutenant avait toujours son derringer à portée de main._

- Roy, on demande la permission avant de faire ce genre de choses, où alors je devrai vous abbattre en plein milieu de la réception.

- Je ne faisais que vous prouver ce que j'avançais. Et je vous demande la permission de continuer "ce genre de truc".

- En quel honneur, je vous prie? L_e sourire de Riza était diabolique._

-Eh bien pour l'esthétique de la danse. Vous me comprenez, j'espère? _Il ne manquait à Roy qu'une auréole._

-Bien sûr._ Roy s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura dans un souffle:_

- Bien sûr, c'est la version officielle. Mais si vous voulez la version officieuse, on pourra en discuter plus tard.

- Vous prenez des risques, Roy. Vous ignorez quelle pourrait être ma réaction.

- Je l'imagine assez bien. On discute, je laisse parler mes sentiments, vous me logez une balle dans le coeur et je meurs en regardant le visage de la plus jolie femme que j'ai jamais vu.

Riza piqua un léger fard. Alors que les dernières mesures du morceau mouraient, Le Colonel lui baisa la main.

-Et si on allait vérifier cela dehors?

Riza rougit carrément. Mais d'une voix très assurée, elle lui répondit.

-Allons y, Roy. Peut-être m'expliquerez vous là-bas pourquoi vous jouez autant avec le coeur des femmes, ça m'éclairera sur la conduite à tenir." Elle lui sourit. Et sortit, suivie par des murmures appréciateurs. Roy hésita à cramer ces indélicats, puis préféra lui emboîter le pas. Après tout, la soirée ne faisait que commencer, et il n'aurait pas trop de toute la nuit pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.


	9. Chapter 9

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE TEMPORAIRE**

_Bien chers lecteurs. _

_Grâce à votre enthousiasme et vos réactions très positives, j'ai continué l'écriture du "Bal de Central", ce qui n'était pas prévu au départ. L'histoire est bien avançée maintenant, donc je vais faire une petite pause, histoire d'éviter de gâcher la fin._

_ Si vous voulez me jeter des tomates à la figure c'est le moment._

_C'est fini?_

_Je reprends._

_Donc, je vous demande un peu de patience, et je vous demande aussi d'aller jeter un oeuil sur ma nouvelle fic "Une fille bien", qui se passe dans l'univers de Naruto, mais sinon c'est le même topo: humour, action et romance._

_Merci de votre compréhension!!_

_GALILAB_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9: Some guys just don't understand the concept of Romance**

Alphonse Elric ne passait pas à proprement parler la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Il en était réduit à se planquer dans un coin, afin d'éviter de marcher sur les pieds des innombrables fêtards qui peuplaient la salle. De plus, il devait faire attention à ne pas rester trop immobile, de peur que, le prenant pour une partie du mobillier, certaines personnes particulièrment entreprenantes ne commencent à se bécoter planqués derrière lui. Mais l'avantage d'être aussi grand, c'est qu'il avait un point de vue imprenable sur la piste de danse:

Il pouvait voir Edward et Winry qui n'avaient pas loupé une danse depuis le début, et qui virevoltaient les yeux dnas les yeux sans se soucier des commentaires genre "précoce, le gamin. Mais 'faut avouer qu'il se démerde pas mal, pour emballer les filles" ou "Il a un de ces regards, s'il était pas aussi jeune, j'en ferai bien mon 4 heures, de ce petit alchimiste". Mais Al se promit de faire une petite sélection à son frère bien aimé, quand les hormones se seraient un peu calmées.

Alphonse pouvait aussi voir le commandant Armstrong en pleine démonstration de sa musculature devant une douzaine de filles en pâmoison. Un peu plus loin, la jeune soeur du colosse blond était en pleine discussion avec Heymans Breda, qui avait brillé en tant que trompettiste. Le sous-lieutenant Havoc dansait sans hâte avec la petite fleuriste, et apparemment le bricolage de Winry faisiat des merveilles. Schyzka et Kain Fuery discutaient au buffet. Le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross et le sergent Dennis Broche étaient introuvables, tout comme le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye. Alphonse fit le tour de la salle, avant d'apercevoir une porte donnant sur un balcon avec la serrure bloquée par alchimie. Al préféra ne pas pousser plus avant ses investigations, la perspective d'être brûlé vif et plombé jusqu'à ce que brisure du sceau de sang s'ensuive ne l'enchantant guère.

* * *

Maria Ross et Dennis Broche retournèrent dans la salle après leur inspection des divers postes de surveillances. La supérieure de Dennis était sublime dans une robe bleu nuit avec de longs gants blancs, quelques bijoux minutieusement choisis relevant l'ensemble d'un éclat d'or. Notre sergent favori avait cru faire une attaque quand Maria avait essayé sa robe pour la première fois. Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore osé l'inviter à danser. Il décida de tirer partie de leur retour dans la salle. C'était décidé, il ne la lâcherait pas avant qu'elle ne lui accorde au moins une danse. Ou deux. Et pourquoi pas toutes celles de la soirée, après tout? Tout à coup, la musique, classique jusque là, commença à adapter un tempo plus rapide. Dennis prit son courage à deux mains en même temps que celle de son sous-lieutenant adorée. 

"Maria? M'accorderez vous cette danse? sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- Avec plaisir, Dennis. _Enfin il se décide. J'attendais que ça depuis le début!!_

Dennis l'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse. Il attendit les premières mesures du Rock'n'Roll qui s'annonçait, puis se jeta à l'eau. Ils commençèrent à enchaîner les passes dans un ensemble parfait, esthétique et on ne peut plus rythmé. Au fur et à mesure que la musique devenait forte, le sergent et le sous-lieutenant firent une impressionnante démonstration de rock acrobatique. Le souffle court, Dennis Broche regardait sa supérieure hiérarchique le suivre sans problêmes dans sa danse. De son côté, Maria Ross fut impressionnée par l'habileté de son subordonné. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta net. Dennis fit basculer Maria en arrière, et la rattrapa sans peine, dans un finishing spectaculaire. Ils furent longuement applaudis. Maria, encore un peu essouflée, désigna d'un mouvement de menton (_qu'elle a adorable, d'ailleurs_, se dit Dennis) la buvette.

"Vous avez été formidable, Maria.

-Je vous retourne le compliment, Dennis. Au fait?

-Oui?

-Si on cessait de se vouvoyer? Après tout, je ne suis plus le sous-lieutenant Ross, ce soir. Pas plus que tu n'es le sergent Broche.

- ça me paraît une excellente idée. Je voulais aussi vous demander si vous n'auriez pas envie de rester encore un peu pour danser, plutôt que de partir dans les étages pour une autre tournée d'inspection. Après, tout, cette occasion ne se représentera pas de sitôt, alors. Autant en profiter, non?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici, Dennis.

-Ah. Le rouge aux joues, le sergent Broche baissa la tête. Il oubliait qui il était.

- Je préférerais plutôt aller faire un tour dehors avec vous. Vous y voyez un inconvénient?"

Maria Ross avait vraiment un visage ravissant, songea Dennis. Il se surprit à penser que ça ne lui serait pas désagréable de contempler ce visage jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En fait, il adorerait cela. Il suivit Maria vers les jardins en se disant qu'après tout, ça pourrait faire partie des choses dont ils pourraient discuter. _Si on trouve le temps pour ça,_ pensa-t-il alors que Maria se pendait à son cou. Puis il décida que penser, en un tel moment, relevait plus de la goujaterie que d'autre chose, et décrire ledit moment relevait quand à lui du voyeurisme.

Le narrateur fut donc prié d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Et il y alla.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut discrétement scellé la porte à l'aide de son alchimie, Roy rejoignit Riza au balcon. La lune était véritablement énorme ce soir là, et baignait les jardins dans une lueur féérique. 

Riza eut soudain un petit rire et désigna du doigt un couple trahi par la lueur lunaire. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc et s'embrassaient langoureusement. Lui était blond et portait un uniforme militaire, elle était brune at avait une robe bleu nuit.

"Si ce n'est pas le sergent Broche et le sous-lieutenant Ross!! murmura Roy. Visiblement, cette soirée est favorable à la romance échevelée.

- Ne sont ils pas adorables? Riza avait l'air sincérement émue. Ils savent que la hiérarchie, le réglement militaire sont contre eux, mais ils préfèrent ne pas en tenir compte. En seriez vous capable, Roy?

- ça dépend pour qui. Je ne mélange pas la vie privée et la vie militaire, et je respecte le réglement plus que tout. Cela dit (_il caressa de ses doigts le dos nacré de Riza_), je ne pourrai pas faire autrement que faire une entorse à mes principe pour quelqu'un. Une personne très particulière qui me soutient, m'aide, me sauve la vie régulièrement, et me pardonne quand je me conduit comme un parfait imbécile.

- Et si cette personne vous demandait des explications concernant vos rapports avec le reste de la gent féminine? Le regard de Riza s'était fait très dur tout à coup. Roy comprit que c'était là que le bâ blessait.

- Je lui répondrait ceci: je ne suis pas un super héros qui n'a jamais aucun trouble. Et justement, la réputation qu'on me donne à Central est incomplête. Certes, je passe beaucoup de temps à sortir avec différentes femmes, mais jamais avec celle à qui j'aurai aimé avoir le courage de le demander. Ce qui fait que lesdites idylles ne vivent pas au delà de 24h, car elles ne sont pas aveugles, elles voient bien que quelqu'un d'autre occupe mes pensées. Et de plus, jamais aucune d'elle n'a franchi la porte de ma chambre. Pas plus que je suis entré dans la leur. (Il y eut un long silence) Dites moi, Riza... Si je vous demandais d'être non seulement celle qui me soutient à mon travail, mais aussi celle qui soutiendra mon coeur, si je vous disais que c'est vous à qui je pense depuis que vous êtes entrée dans ma vie, si vous saviez que je serai prêt à tous les sacrifices pour vous gardez auprès de moi, que répondriez vous?

- Je vous dirai une seule chose, Roy. Riza se tourna vers lui, baignée dans la lumière argentée de la lune.

_C'est pas vrai, _pensa ce dernier._Ca devrait pas être permis d'être aussi belle..._

- Si je me suis engagée, c'est pour vous. Si j'ai vécu toutes ces aventures, c'est pour vous. Si vous n'êtes pas aveugle, vous aurez compris que vous n'avez nul besoin de me demander de prendre la première place dans votre coeur, celle que vous occupez dans le mien. Mais j'aime autant vous avertir d'une donnée importante: Je ne vous partagerai avec personne. (elle l'attrapa par le col d'une pigne de titane) Vous êtes à moi, à moi seule, parceque je vous aime... Et parceque tu m'aimes, aussi. Oui, tu m'aime, dit-elle comme songeuse. Si je disparaît à ce moment précis, tu en mourras, Roy Mustang. Je crois que l'on peut dire que tu t'es fait avoir, joli coeur. Tu as beau te tailler une réputation de tombeur, tes beaux artifices ne valent plus grand chose quand tu te laisses aller au romantisme échevelé. Viens par ici."

Elle commença à l'attirer vers elle, victorieuse. Roy bafouilla, mais ne put s'empêcher ses mains de l'enlacer tendrement, et il la sentit frissonner.

"Riza, je...

-Tais toi..."

Là aussi, le narrateur est prié d'aller se faire voir, donc vous n'avez plus qu'à faire travailler votre imagination.

* * *

Edward et Winry étaiet épuisés, mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de danser. Ils n'avaient pas envie de briser ce moment magique, loin de toute pensée ou de toute parole. Peu de gens suivaient la valse qu'ils dansaient. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire seuls sur la piste.

"Winry?

-Oui, Edward?

-Je suis content d'être là. Avec toi. Et je suis content de te voir si belle.

Winry piqua un fard et n'arriva pas à articuler une parole.

-Dis moi, poursuivit Ed, comme hypnotisé, Tu as tes clés à molettes sur toi?

Winry fit non de la tête.

-Tu crois que je peux t'embrasser sans risques, alors?"

La musique mourut, et ils se trouvèrent en face l'un de l'autre comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Ed se sentit vaguement se pencher vers Winry. Celle ci tendit presque machinalement ses lêvres. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Puis un bruit de fusillade retentit et quelqu'un hurla

"Tout le monde à terre!! On prend le contrôle du bâtiment!!"

Edward ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il avait déjà tabassé des gens pour avoir essayé de le tuer. D'autre pour l'avoir traité de petit. D'autres pour avoir tué ses amis. Mais là, il allait massacrer ces troubles fêtes pour avoir commis le crime suprême:

L'AVOIR EMPÊCHE D'EMBRASSER WINRY.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10: Quand on énerve l'Edouard...**

Ce fut un léger bruit de l'autre côté d'une porte qui attira l'attention d'Alphonse, alors qu'il était en train de parcourir un couloir qui menait à la salle de bal. Un claquement sec, façon mécanisme métallique se mettant brutalement en place. Le genre de bruit qu'on associe à un chargeur d'arme à feu. Al décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite voir où en étaient Ed et Winry. Il rentra à la place dans la pièce adjacente à celle où il avait entendu le bruit bizarre. Il transmuta discrétement un petit trou dans le mur et jeta un coup d'oeuil: un véritable régiment d'hommes en armes étaient en train de se préparer, échangeant des invectives dans un langage liquide qu'Al ne connaissait pas. Mais il saisit quelques mots qui ne lui laissaient aucun doute: "contrôle", "otages" et "générallissime". Al aurait bien équarquillé les yeux et blêmi, s'il avait pu. Hélas, ce suprême plaisir lui fut refusé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Al devait prévenir quelqu'un de ce qui se passait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sauta et partit en courant dans les jardins.

Il tomba en plein milieu d'une scène particulièrement gênante pour quelqu'un d'étranger à ladite scène. Un couple en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Mais comme l'homme portait un uniforme, Al sauta sur l'occasion. Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge (plusieurs fois: les tourteraux étaient décidemment TRES absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient). Les deux brisèrent précipitemment leur étreinte, et Al put les reconnaître: le sergent Broche et le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross. Celle ci piqua un fard monstrueux, tandis que le sergent avait l'air d'un poisson fraîchement retiré de l'eau.

"A-Alphonse? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? finit-elle par balbutier.

-B-Bonjour, sous-lieutenant Ross... Al se félicita intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir rougir. 'Chuis vraiment désolé, hein, vraiment!! ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le mécontentement du sergent Broche aller croissant. Mais y'a comme qui dirait une urgence, s'écria-t-il en se rappelant brutalement ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Des hommes armés!! ils se préparent à entrer en force dans la salle de bal! Ils veulent prendre des otages et tout et tout!! Il faut qu'on fasse quelquechose!!

- Zut! grinça Dennis. A cause de la soirée, personne n'est armé! Les alchimistes n'ont même pas de quoi réagir!!

-Allons récupérer nos armes, et les petites affaires des alchimistes. Je ne sait pas comment ces terroristes ont fait pour neutraliser les postes de surveillance, mais on ne va pas les laisser faire!! Sergent Broche!

- Oui, mon lieutenant!! il s'était levé et était redevenu le subordonné efficace et compétent dont elle avait besoin.

- Escortez Alphonse jusqu'au dépôt d'armes, je vous rejoins le temps de téléphoner dans le bâtiment!

-Mais mon lieutenant, c'est trop dangereux...

-Le temps presse, exécution!!

-Bien! Soyez prudente, ajouta-t-il comme après réflexion.

- Vous aussi." Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et repartit à toute jambes vers l'immeuble. Dennis resta une bonne vingtaine de secondes quelque part au septième siècle avant qu'Alphonse estime que le moment de refroidissement passionnel était fini et qu'il fallait se mettre au boulot.

* * *

Roy s'arracha aux bras de Riza. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeuil entendu. Ils avaient entendu tous les deux. Roy s'approcha de la porte, mais Riza lui attrapa le bras en faisant "non" de la tête, puis désigna du pouce la fenêtre. Roy enjamba le balcon, se glissa le long de la corniche et ouvrit la fenêtre grâce au cercle de transmutation qu'il y dessina en deux temps trois mouvements. Riza le rejoignit, et Roy en profita nonchalamment pour admirer ses jambes magnifiques alors qu'elle se déplaçait en talons sur l'étroite margelle de pierre. 

"Colonel, le moment n'est pas très bien choisi pour se rincer l'oeuil. De plus, j'ai besoin de la balle qui se trouve dans mon arme.

- Voyons, et moi qui ne faisait que vérifier que vous ne risquiez pas de tomber!! Franchement, Riza, ce soupçon...

- Gardez votre dignité blessée pour plus tard, vilain menteur!

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non? Il l'aida à se réceptionner et l'embrassa quand elle sauta du rebord de la fenêtre.

- Colonel, votre main.

-Quoi, ma main?

-Elle n'est pas au bon endroit. Habituellement pour aider quelqu'un à atterrir, c'est sur la taille, ou sous les aisselles, et pas ICI.

- OOOOOH PARDOOOON, un peu trop à gauche...

-Colonel...

-Roy, Riza, _ROY_. C'est bien simple, les prochaines fois que vous m'apellerez Colonel, vous aurez un gage.

- Est-ce bien le moment, Colo... (La main de Mustang se redirigea vers sa position initiale) ROY, ROY.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et suivirent l'escalier qui menait à la galerie surplombant la salle. Une fois arrivés, ils se faufilèrent dans une des loges.

-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous voyez? souffla Roy.

-Une dizaine d'hommes en armes. Ils sont en train d 'encercler les convives.

- Vous voyez nos hommes?

-Oui. Ils ont été regroupés avec les autres militaires et fouillés.

-Et les alchimistes?

-Attendez... Ils sont ligotés. Enfin, presque tous. Le commandant Armstrong leur donne du fil à retordre.

- Et le Fullmetal?

-Je ne le vois pas... Ah si, il est avec Winry au centre de la piste de danse. Ils ne l'ont pas encore repérés.

- Et Alphonse?

-Hors de vue.

- C'est pas bon du tout, ça. Inférieurs en nombres, sans armes, pleins d'otages chez l'ennemi...

Un léger crissement se fir entendre derière eux. Riza fit volte face et braqua son arme sur le nouvel arrivant. Le sergent Broche baissa son arme et lui fit signe de reculer loin du bord.

- On est revenu en renfort avec Alphonse Elric. Derrière vous, Colonel, Il y a une cache contenant des armes, et vos gants ainsi que ceux du commandant.

- Et le sous-lieutenant Ross, sergent?

-Partie trouver un téléphone pour appeller des secours. Je vais tâcher de la retrouver.

Il repartit sur la pointe des pieds. Riza se saisit d'un fusil de sniper, et Roy enfila avec un plaisir manifeste des gants.

-Al, tu descend avec moi. On va tâcher de prendre l'ennemi en tenaille, dès que la diversion aura lieu.

-Quelle diversion?

-Ils n'ont pas encore vu ton frère. Dès qu'ils le verront, ils feront LA gaffe: parler de sa taille. ça le rendra absolument dingue, et ils seront obnubilés par lui. Riza, vous nous couvrez le temps de notre arrivée, puis vous vous repliez et vous quittez le secteur.

-Pas question. Je reste vous protéger.

-C'est trop dangereux, tu es folle? murmura Mustang après avoir éloigné Al d'un regard noir. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es bien trop imprudente!!

-C'est comme ça que tu 'aimes, non? dit-elle la bouche en coeur.

-Coup bas", marmonna Roy en s'éloignant.

* * *

Ed n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivée des terroristes. Winry, pétrifiée, le regarda baisser lentement la tête.

"Tu m'excuses deux secondes, Winry, j'ai une dizaines de personnes à tuer." Il s'éloigna doucement. Un garde le repéra.

"Eh toi, le mioche!! bouges pas!

_un mauvais point pour toi._

-Oh, le nabot, je t'ai causé!!

_DEUX mauvais points!!_

-Tu vas t'arrêter? Et toi, la greluche blonde, ramène tes fesses, sinon je te..."

Il ne put pas en dire plus. Ed lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de pied expert, et lui porta une manchette au sol. De toutes ses forces. Avec son automail. Les autres gaillards se précipitèrent vers lui, leurs armes tendues. A ce moment, les duex portes de la salles s'ouvrirent simultanément. Al trnasmuta le sol et sépara les civils des terroristes et des alchimistes d'état, Roy grilla les liens desdits alchimistes. Le commandant armstrong commença à tabasser les gardiens, accompagné par Ed en furie, bientôt rejoint par Al et Roy. Un type barbu empoigna son pistolet mitrailleur, et s'écroula une balle dans les reins, tirée depuis les gradins. Le combat cessa vite, faute de combattants, avec une mention spéciale à Ed qui était déchaîné. C'est bien simple, on ne le combattait plus, on le fuyait.

"Allez, au boulot, messieurs! cria Roy. On a un bâtiment à reprendre! Commandant, ceci est à vous, dit il en jetant ses gants à Armstrong.

-Merci, Colonel. Je vais dire à mes hommes de vous mener aux diverses caches d'armes que j'avais prévues au cas où.

Pendant ce temps, Ed était revenu près de Winry.

"Il... Il faut que j'y aille. S'il te plaît, reste ici, ne te mets pas en danger.

-ED... La voix de Winry était dure comme de l'acier.

-Ou...Oui?

Elle le prit par la nuque et l'embrassa longuement. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes de paradis, elle le relâcha, et lui mit une claque retentissante.

- JE T'EN COLLE UNE AUTRE SI TU TE FAIS TUER? COMPRIS?!!"

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant.

Ed resta où il était jusqu'à ce qu'Al l'emporte sous son bras, en proie à un phénomène assez rare, appellé l'extase absolue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11: Assaut sur la Réception**

Maria Ross ressortit du poste de sécurité Alpha 3 en se retenant de vomir. Non seulement les terroristes avaient soigneusement démoli tous les postes radios mais en plus ils avaient massacrés tous les soldats présents à ce moment là, prenant leurs armes et leurs équipement et ne laissant que des cadavres à peines vêtus.

_Maria, calme toi et réfléchis. Ce bâtiment a été refait intégralement et aménagé suivant les plans d'un vieil opéra. Et le commanadant Armstrong avait prévu une pièce avec des téléphones, comme sur le modèle! Avec un peu de chances, ils n'ont pas démoli les appareils, de là je pourrai demander du renfort._

Le sous lieutenant Ross repartit en rasant les murs. Les couloirs étaient déserts car les terroristes étaient tous en bas, occupés à surveiller les otages. Quand elle arriva devant la double porte qui donnait sur le "Fumoir" (selon les plans du Commandant), elle faillit pousser un cri de joie: les portes n'avaient pas été fracturées, personne n'était rentré. Maria entra sans allumer la lumière, de peur de se faire repérer. Elle fonça vers le combiné le plus proche, le décrocha et entendit le bruit rassurant de la tonalité attendant que l'on compose le numéro. Les doigts légèrements tremblants, Maria composa le numéro d'urgence fourni par le Commandant Armstrong.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil entendit une détonation suivie d'un gémissement de femme avant que la ligne ne soit coupée.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye, tireuse d'élite de son état, avait fort à faire, au même moment. Une deuxième vague d'hommes armés s'était ramenée, forçant les militaires à évacuer en urgence les civils. Les rares soldats d'Amestris encore armés devaient faire face, embusqués de leur mieux derrière les tables, les chaises, les coins de murs ou le piano, à une force supérieure en nombre et mieux équipée. les alchimistes d'état, menés par Mustang et Armstrong, étaient en train de prendre d'assaut les étages, et ne pouvaient pas se douter que des renforts étaient arrivés de l'extérieur. C'est pourquoi les bidasses endimanchées qui étaient restées avec les otages devaient se débrouiller seuls. Riza descendit encore deux hommes armés d'armes lourdes, et se répéta pour la centième fois qu'elle devrait partir vite fait de son poste de tir, car elle avait sûrement été repérée par ses ennemis. Alors qu'elle rechargeait son arme, la porte donnant sur son balcon s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un gaillard au visage couturé braqua sur elle un fusil de calibre respectable. 

_Désolée, Roy. Je ne vais pas être capable de te protéger, après tout..._

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit la détonation qui marquerait la fin de son existence.

* * *

Alphonse et Edward étaient un peu à la traîne sur le groupe des alchimistes d'état. C'était en partie dù au fait qu'Ed déambulait mollement dans les couloirs, un sourire en tranche de courge accroché à son visage. Et une légère trace de rouge à lèvre sur la bouche. Alphonse n'avait rien contre le fait que son frère s'éveille à l'ivresse délirante de l'amour, mais la situation était un peu trop grave pour qu'il puisse le laisser gagater à souhait. Il opta pour une solution radicale: avisant le fait qu'ils passaient devant des toilettes, il traîna Ed à l'intérieur et lui plongea la tête dans le lavabo. Ledit Ed s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé et pesta: 

"Non mais t'es pas bien? Kesskit'prend?

-Désolé de t'arracher à ta réverie, mais on a un problême, je te rappelle.

-Un problême? Lequel? Ed était l'image même de la surprise.

Al envisagea de se taper la tête contre les murs.

-Ed, tu ne te souvient pas? annôna-t-il, comme pour parler à un gosse de deux ans et demi. Il y a de vilains terroristes, en bas! On leur a cassé la figure et on est en train de poursuivre ceux qui sont dans les étages!

- Non, c'est pas vrai!

-Eeeed, s'il te plaît, FAIS UN EFFORT!!

-Eh! c'est quoi ça?

Ed se précipita à la fenêtre. En contrebas, une cinquantaine d'hommes étaient en train de se faufiler dans le jardin, en brandissant des armes de calibres multiples. Ed cracha un juron sulfureux.

-Des renforts!

-Pour nous?

-Ben non, pour les terroristes. Il faut qu'on redescende aider les soldats. Ils se débrouilleront bien sans nous, en haut."

Les deux frères rebroussèrent chemin à toute jambes.

* * *

Maria tomba à genoux, l'épaule déchirée par une terrible douleur, tandis qu'un liquide chaud et gluant coulait le long de son dos. la lumière de la salle s'alluma soudain, et elle put voir la tête de son agresseur. 

Le général Tassadar.

"Vous? hoqueta-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible?

-Un peu de bon sens, ma chère, dit le général d'une voix altérée, brandissant fermement un beretta. Jamais ce crétin de Tassadar n'aurait organisé cette opération. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai tué et que j'ai pris sa place. Il est vraiment mort dans cet attentat. Mais ça, personne ne l'a jamais su.

-Qui êtes vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Je suis le chef d'un groupement pour la revanche des Ishbals. Lors de cette réception, nous allons priver l'armée de la crème des alchimistes d'état, de ses meilleurs soldats, et même de son générallissime. Alors nous pourrons reprendre le contrôle de ce pays.

-Vous n'y arriverez pas. Des renforts sont en route! Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre!

-La seule qui devrait songer à se rendre c'est vous, petite idiote. Vous êtes l'aide de camp du commandant Armstrong, non? Bien, ça fera de la vermine au service des alchimistes d'état en moins.

Il visa soigneusement. Trois détonations retentirent. Maria rouvrit les yeux, surprise de ne pas être morte. Le soit-disant général Tassadar gisait dans une mare de sang, et une silhouette se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dennis. Il jeta son arme au loin et se précipita vers sa supérieure.

-Maria! Tu es blessée? Tu as besoin de soins? Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la força à rester couchée.

-Du... Du calme Dennis, arriva-t-elle péniblement à dire. Ce n'est rien.

-Ce n'est rien? T'as l'épaule salement amochée, ouais! Je suis désolé, j'ai... J'ai eu si peur d'arriver trop tard.

-Encore une fois, tu arrives pile à temps pour me sauver, fit-elle remarquer avec un pâle sourire, en s'allongeant dans ses bras. Ca va devenir une habitude!

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'incovénient, ça pourra en effet devenir une habitude que je garderai toute ma vie.

-Et... Que demanderais-tu en échange? Maria rosissait au fur et à mesure, un petit sourire mutin éclairant son visage.

- Un petit truc très simple. Dennis était écarlate. Je voudrai que tu accepte de porter ceci."

Maria regarda ce que tenait son sergent préféré: Un petit écrin de velours bleu contenant sans nul doute un petit cercle de métal doré surplombé d'un ou deux diamants. Le genre de babiole que l'on offre pour demander quelqu'un en mariage. Elle leva son visage parfait vers lui, le prit par la nuque et l'emrassa longuement.

Le commandant Armstrong referma gravement la porte d'où il avait assisté à toute la scène, et fit signe à ses hommes hilares d'aller inspecter le reste de l'étage.

* * *

Le terroriste qui tenait Riza en joue lâcha brusquement son arme en poussant un cri de douleur. Riza ouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme secouer vivement ses mains brûlées par son arme inexpliquablement chauffée au rouge. Elle l'assoma d'un coup de crosse, et jeta un bref coup d'oeuil au dessus d'elle. Sur le balcon d'en face, Roy baissa son gant ignifugé et lui dédia un sourire rassurant. Il désigna de la tête la contre-attaque des alchimistes d'état qui étaient en train de rétamer méchamment les terroristes, menés par un petit nabot blond et une armure. 

La bataille prit vite fin, faute de combattants.

Roy redescendit des étages en compagnie de Riza, et retrouva avec soulagement son équipe au complet. Al et Ed vérifièrent les liens des prisonniers, et s'assirent sur un banc.

"Bon, Ed, je crois que c'est le moment d'aller rassurer Winry, non?

Ed rougit furieusement.

-T'inquiête, je te laisserai cinq minutes de passion fougueuse avant de venir.

Al était l'image même du bourreau en train de torturer une petite chose sans défense. Soudain Schizka arriva, en larmes.

-Ed!! Dieu soit loué tu es là! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite!

-Quoi?

-Un terroriste a réussi à s'enfuir! Il a pris Winry en otage!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12: Ce qui compte vraiment**

Edward se rendit vaguement compte qu'il était en train de courir à toutes jambes le long des couloirs, envoyant dans le décor tous ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas assez vite de son chemin. Il se dirigeait vers le parking, la tête en feu.

_Winry a été enlevée, Winry a été enlevée, Winry a été enlevée..._

Plus il y pensait plus il avait les entrailles qui bouillaient de rage. Il déboula sur la place juste à temps pour voir un véhicule démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Une Jeune fille aux cheveux blonds était assise à l'arrière. Ed commença à courir derrière, apparemment pas conscient qu'il avait peu de chances de rattraper la voiture de cette façon. Il se sentit soudain happé par le col et tiré à bord d'un autre véhicule.

"Alors, Fullmetal, on fait son jogging?"

Le ton insuportablement peu modeste ne pouvait que signifier que c'était Roy qui l'avait choppé par son petit colback. Riza, toujours en robe de soirée, était en train de coller aux basques de la voiture du ravisseur.

Ils le suivirent à travers toute la ville, renversant les étalages et traumatisant les piétons. Ed se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la zone portuaire. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les quais, la voiture qu'ils poursuivaient était vide. Ed se précipita sur le pont qui enjambait la baie, et aperçut non loin un bateau larguer les amarres. Il fiut signe à Roy et à Riza de le suivre. Ed repéra tout en courant une grue sous laquelle ne manquerait pas de passer le bateau. L'idéal serait d'avoir une corde et un grappin. Ed ramassa un bout de feraille traînant par là et le transmuta en un solide crochet. Restait la corde. Rien dans son champ de vision ne pouvait être transmuté. C'est alors que les yeux du Fullmetal Achemist se posèrent sur la robe que portait Riza. Il s'avança vers elle, s'inclina profondément et dit:

"Je suis sincérement désolé."

Puis il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les plaqua sur la robe de Riza. Le coeur de Roy s'arrêta net. Dans un éclair alchimique, la robe se transforma en une solide corde en soie. Ed se débina à toute berzingue et escalada en vitesse la grue. Riza resta pétrifiée sur place, vêtue uniquement de lingerie fine. Roy en profita pour enregistrer soigneusement à quel point son lieutenant pouvait être sexy en porte-jarretelles.

Winry tremblait de peur dans la cale du vaisseau. Alors que le cauchemar semblait terminé et qu'elle était sortie de la salle pour aller chercher Edward, quelqu'un l'avait assomée et embarquée dans sa voiture. Elle s'était réveillée ici, solidement ligotée. Elle entendit tout à coup des bruits de pas qui descendaient vers elle. Un gros balèze armé d'un fusil à pompe et équipé d'un gilet pare-balle la leva sans ménagement et la traîna sur le pont.

"On va bientôt sortir du port. J'te conseille de te tenir tranquille sinon j'hésiterai pas à te dessouder. ET FERME TON BEC, COMPRIS?

Winry vit soudain une petite forme se faufiler sur la grue qui surplombait le bateau. Edward sauta du bouyt de la grue, aggripé à une espèce de corde. Le terroriste lâcha sa cigarette et visa Edward avec son arme. Winry se précipita sur lui et le bouscula violemment: le coup passa à 10cm de la tête d'Edward. Fou de rage, l'homme gifla Winry à toute volée. Puis il se retourna et se vit en face d'un petit blondinet qui tremblait littéralement de colère. Le gros balèze leva à nouveau son arme et visa Winry.

"Ca, c'est pour m'avoir tiré dessus", dit Edward en le désarmant d'un coup de pied ravageur.

"ça, c'est pour avoir enlevé Winry!" il lui porta un uppercut de sa main métallique, faisant cracher à son punching ball deux ou trois incisives.

"Ca, c'est pour l'avoir giflée!!" Il lui donna un fort coup de genou (métallique toujours) à un endroit qui n'était protégé ni par le gilet du ravisseur, ni par sa police d'assurance.

"Et ça, c'est pour avoir voulu la tuer!" Ed propulsa ses deux jambes dans les airs et attrapa la tête du terroriste entre ses pieds. Puis il donna un fort coup de rein et fracassa la tête de sa victime sur le sol. Un mouvement de torsion tout tout aussi violent dans le sens inverse propulsa le corps inanimé par dessus bord.

Ed se précipita vers Winry qui sanglotait de peur dans un coin. Il la détacha rapidement et blêmit en regardant les traces rouges qu'avait laissé la corde sur les poignets de Winry.

"Winry, est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va?

Avec un gémissement elle se jeta à son coup et pleura de plus belle. Edward réalisa soudain que son enlèvement avait salement amoché la robe de Winry, de sorte que le haut du bustier avait tendance à tomber. Ed déglutit péniblement en sentant quelque chose de doux et de chaud contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis vraiment nul, dit il misérablement. Je t'avais promis de ne plus te faire pleurer, sauf de joie. Et voilà qu'à cause de moi, tu pleures de peur.

-Tu n'y es pas, murmura Winry entre ses larmes. Je pleure car tu es là, près de moi, et parce que je suis si contente de te retrouver!!

-Moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver. Ce soir, j'ai compris ce qui comptait vraiment pour moi."

elle se serra encore plus contre lui.

Edward se recula un peu et transmuta la corde qu'il avait utilisée en une sorte de pull épais et le donna à Winry, en rougissant carrément. Celle ci rosit délicatement et se couvrit en quatriême vitesse.

A peine revenu avec Winry sur le quai, Edward se retrouva à loucher sur le gant ignifugé que le colonel Mustang lui brandissait sous le pif.

"Une seule raison, Fullmetal, articula-t-il d'une voix polaire. Donne moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire.

Ed songea un instant à arguer du fait que grâce à lui, Roy avait pu se rincer l'oeuil autant qu'il le voulait, mais préféra laisser tomber en voyant arriver Riza, toujours en sous vêtements, un flingue à la main.

-Laissez, colonel, EUH ROY!! ROY!!! cria-t-elle en voyant Mustang se rapprocher d'elle, mains tendues. je préfère m'en occuper seule. EDWARD...

-wiiiiiiii? Ed imitait à la perfection le petit gamin sage qui se demande bien ingénument pourquoi on le regarde avec un sale air.

-Puisque tu as fait ça pour sauver Winry, je te laisse trois secondes d'avance avant de subir ma colère."

Ed se sauva en hurlant.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Une soirée Réussie?**

Alphonse faisait nerveusement les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital où avait été emmenée en urgence le sous lieutenant Maria Ross. A peine le bâtiment de la réception sécurisé, le commandant Armstrong l'avait réquisitionné pour assister le sergent Broche dans l'évacuation des civils, de sorte qu'Al n'avait pas pu venir avant que Maria ne soit emmenée au bloc opératoire.

De même, Al savait juste qu'Ed avait pu retrouver Winry saine et sauve. Mais sans plus de détail, car il avait à peine eu cinq minutes pour parler à Ed avant que celui ci ne prenne le train avec Winry pour la ramener à Reseembul. Ed avait un drôle d'air, comme s'il avait vécu dans un passé récent un avant-goût de l'enfer, et il devenait rigoureusement hystérique quand le lieutenant Hawkeye était dans les parages. Laquelle Hawkeye était un peu zarb, en ce moment. Elle avait cessé de donner du "colonel" au colonel Mustang, et celui ci faisait de drôles de gestes avec ses mains dès qu'elle commençait à faire une entorse à sa nouvelle façon de l'appeller. Même le sergent Broche avait changé: il passait son temps à arpenter les couloirs, une expression rêveuse sur le visage. Al frappa un grand coup de poing dans le mur et s'écria:

"POURQUOI SUIS-JE LE SEUL A NE JAMAIS ÊTRE AU COURANT ICI???"

**note de l'auteur: parce que t'es trop jeune pour certains détail, espèce d'ado pré-pubère!!!**

* * *

Riza entra dans le bureau de son supérieur avec son éternelle liasse de dossiers à lui faire signer. Curieusement, Roy n'était pas en train de téléphoner, de contempler le monde à travers la fenêtre ou de dormir. Il était en train de rédiger avec beaucoup de soin une lettre. Sur du papier officiel et avec une expression très sérieuse sur le visage, ce qui excluait automatiquement la lettre galante. En la voyant s'approcher, Roy remit calmement sa lettre de côté et la regarda avec une expression polie, presque respectueuse, attendant qu'elle lui explique les choses à faire. 

_C'est pas vrai... On a transformé Roy Mustang!!_se dit Riza.

-Colonel...

**POUÊÊÊT.**

-ESPÊCE DE VIEUX SATYRE, COMMENT OSEZ VOUUUUS!!!!

-Je vous avais prévenue, Riza. Plus de Colonel.

-Roy Mustang, vous mériteriez que je vous fasse subir la même chose qu'à Edward!!! Alors remplissez moi ces dossiers, et magnez vous le train au lieu d'essayer de me peloter!!

Riza sortit, quelque peu rougissante, mais souriante néanmoins.

_Bon, au moins sur ce chapitre là il est resté le même._

Roy ressortit sa lettre et en relut le début, en hochant la tête de façon appréciative. Il la rangea dans sa poche, se promettant qu'un jour, il aurait le courage de donner cette lettre à Riza. La lettre dans laquelle il la demandait en mariage. Puis il se remit au travail.

* * *

Maria reprit conscience dans sa chambre d'hôpital. 

_Quel rêve merveilleux j'ai fait... Denis me demandant en mariage..._

Puis elle tourna la tête et aperçut sur sa table de chevet le petit écrin bleuté contenant sa bague de fiançailles. Un bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche. Dennis venait d'entrer, un gros bouquet à la main. Maria eut un sourire enchanté.

_Après tout, la réalité est peut-être meilleure que les rêves.

* * *

_

Ed descendit du train et vérifia du coin de l'oeuil l'horaire du prochain. Il avait encore trois quarts d'heures devant lui. Winry l'attendait déjà sur le porche de la gare, ses cheveux d'or brillant d'une couleur cuivrée dans le soleil couchant.

"Alors tu es décidé? Il faut vraiment que tu repartes à Central tout de suite?

-Oui, ma quête n'est toujours pas finie. Je dois retrouver nos corps, à Al et moi.

Un long silence.

-Winry... Je voudrai que tu saches à quel point j'ai été heureux pendant cette soirée.

-A quel moment? Quand je t'en ai collé une ou quand le terroriste m'a enlevée?

Ed eut un petit sourire.

-Moi aussi, Ed. Moi aussi j'étais heureuse.

-Dis... Lorsque tu auras fini ton apprentissage... Si Al et moi on a pas encore réussi... Pourquoi tu n'essayerai pas d'ouvrir une boutique à Central? On pourrait se voir plus souvent, en plus je pourrai te filer un coup de main pour le local et...

Il ne put pas en dire plus. Winry se jeta à son coup et colla ses lêvres roses sur les siennes. Ils restèrent enlaçés pendant un long moment.

-Winry... Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Ed. Tu devrais aller prendre ton train maintenant. Mais rappelle tois que tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend, à présent.

-Je n'oublierai pas. Jamais, je te le jure. Au revoir, Winry.

-A bientôt, Ed."

_A bientôt, amour de ma vie...

* * *

_

"Eh bien, Wrath? Comment s'est passé cette soirée?

-J'ai atteint l'objectif. Je sais comment faire ouvrir la Porte à Roy Mustang. Et je sias comment faire tenir le Fullmetal tranquille.

-Bien... Tout se déroule comme prévu alors?

-Exactement."

**FIN (?)

* * *

**


End file.
